Pumps generally describe devices capable of flowing a liquid, gel, gas, or other flowable medium from one location to another. Pumps generally work by displacing a volume by mechanical action and are available in a variety of configurations for various purposes. For example, some large-scale industrial pumps are able to move large volumes of relatively viscous materials; other types of pumps are capable of transporting minute quantities of liquids with a high degree of accuracy and reliability.
Pumps can be driven by a variety of power sources, including alternating electrical current, engines, or batteries for portable applications. Other pumps, such as sump or well pumps can be driven manually, as known in the arts.